New approaches to the synthesis of cis-olefinic-alpha, beta-unsaturated-azoxyalkenes are to be studied with a view toward the ultimate preparation of elaiomycin. Studies will be conducted of the ion pair chemistry ensuing from reactions of syn-alkane diazotates with thionyl chloride and of anti-alkane diazotates with water. Further syntheses of functionalized surfactant molecules will be carried out. The chemistry of these molecules, and their catalytic potential in esterolytic reactions, will be examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Hydrazinolysis of 1-Phenylethane Diazotate. A New Synthesis of 1-Phenylethylhydrazine (Mebanazine)", R.A. Moss and C.E. Powell, J. Org. Chem., 40, 1213 (1975). "Reactions of Dichlorocarbene with Methylenecyclohexan-4-one Ethylene Tioacetals", R.A. Moss and C.B. Mallon, J. Org. Chem., 40, 1368 (1975).